


Stranger Companies

by starlady



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream (National Theatre 2019), A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Lo, the transforming power of love.
Relationships: Hippolyta/Theseus, Nick Bottom/Oberon, Oberon/Titania (Midsummer Night's Dream)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Stranger Companies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



Source: A Midsummer Night's Dream (National Theatre/Bridge Theatre 2019)

audio: Perfume Genius, "Slip Away"

length: 2:50

download: [298MB on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ul8jkaxp5ctma8n/starlady_Stranger_Companies.mp4/file)

[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/perfumegenius/slipaway.html)


End file.
